


There's Not Even a Wire, Just a Whispering in Air

by nonisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blogging, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Community: fic_promptly, Community: hooked_on_heroines, Epistolary, Female Friendship, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky starts a charity auction for a fandom friend inconvenienced by the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Not Even a Wire, Just a Whispering in Air

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “[Becky, blog](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/55150.html?thread=2437486&format=light#cmt2437486)” at [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) and for #31 (“community”) of the [Women Are Awesome prompt table](http://hooked-on-heroines.dreamwidth.org/6989.html) at [](http://hooked-on-heroines.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hooked_on_heroines**](http://hooked-on-heroines.dreamwidth.org/). Title from Vienna Teng’s “Transcontinental, 1:30  A.M.” Usericons from [**passing_girl**](http://passing-girl.livejournal.com/); they’re available for public use, and I assumed this counts. Any resemblances to actual fans are entirely coincidental and unintentional.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Should you find something, whilst reading one of my stories, that offends you/is incorrect/could offend others/is in any way problematic, please please _please_ do not hesitate to tell me. I will never spew hate at you, I will never attack you, and I will _always_ thank you for taking the time to let me know.

> redefining brotherly love ( **samlicker81** ) wrote,  
> @ 2010-12-15 18:36:27  
> 
> 
> <   ♥   ^   #   +   >
> 
>  **Current mood:** determined  
>  **Current location:** Home!  
>  **Entry tags:** !serious business , .fic: auctions, fangirl army activate!
> 
> ##    
> _Fundraiser for **asmodais_ward**!_   
> 
> 
> As a lot of you have heard, **asmodais_ward** had a tree fall on her house during the latest round of the weird freaky weather thing. (For those of you who haven't heard, it was the one with the fist-sized hail.) They're trying to raise money to have it fixed (see her public post  here), but I figured, hey, she's given so much to all of us, maybe we can help her now.
> 
> So I set up an auction comm, **asmodais_roof**. It's not just for _Supernatural_ fic and art, or even just for fandom stuff-- **merophelia** , who's helping me run it, set up the rules here, and she's figured everything out because she's awesome. Read the rules first, guys.
> 
> I don't really have any skills to auction that _aren't_ fic-related, though, so that's all I'm offering. My bidding post is  here, and here's what I wrote (minus all the boring header stuff I just explained, like that it's _Supernatural_ fic) to spare you the click if you’re not interested:
>
>>  **Pairing(s):** Sam/Dean, or gen if you really want me but don't read slash.  
>  **Ratings:** G-NC17.  
>  **Length:** 5000+ words.  
>  **Starting bid:** $20.  
>  **Other:** My existing fic can be found  here. I really like writing first times and porn with plot, but I'll try pretty much anything once.
> 
> (If you know what I mean. ;-) )
> 
> Go! Find awesome stuff and bid on it! Let there be porn for a good cause!
> 
> ♥,  
> B
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> **(5 comments) - ( Post a new comment)**   
> 
> 
> **asmodais_ward**  
>  oh my GOD, bee, you shouldn't have. ♥♥♥
>
>>  **samlicker81**  
>  Shut up, of course I should. Do you even _know_ what a mess my big bang would have been if you hadn't decided to get all scholarly-magic on it? It would have been a giant embarrassing mess. And you write awesome stuff. If I want to help you fix your roof I am going to help you fix your roof, okay? Because I like you and you're awesome.
>>
>>>  **asmodais_ward**  
>  no, _you're_ awesome. i just smoothed out the rough edges on your big bang.
>>>
>>>>  **samlicker81**  
>  YOU. ♥
>>>>
>>>>>  **asmodais_ward**  
>  you are my favourite. ♥
>>>> 
>>>>   
> 
>>> 
>>>   
> 
>> 
>>   
> 
> 
>   
> 


End file.
